Let the Chaos Ensue! Episode 2 of Season 1
by Aquirs-Chan
Summary: A bosssome group of triplets(and the oldest's adopted child) were having a blast at an Anime Con when they are called by the Giver once again to go into their favorite movie, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn, three days before the movie starts. Now with the powers of Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party and Fairy Tail at their disposal, see what happens in Let the Chaos Ensue!
1. Prologue

Let the Chaos Ensue!

Prologue

Summary: A bosssome group of triplets(and the oldest's adopted child) were having a blast at an Anime Con when they are called by the Giver once again to go into their favorite movie, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn, three days before the movie starts. Now with the powers of Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party and Fairy Tail at their disposal, see what happens when this group meets the main characters!

Sequel to "Into the World of SAO"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following animations: Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn and Fairy Tail. (I don't know their ages so lets say that everyone is in the ages from 17 – 24 and I changed their names to our author names so I don't get sued.)

*Aquirs' POV*

Well, this is gonna be so boss.

Oh hello there my fellow peeps! Oh wait a minute, you guys don't know what I'm talking about, well lets just rewind the day with my special boss powers and see where it all began. *Snaps fingers like a boss*

* Rewinding timeline*

Hooray! Today is day that we all celebrate! Hey that rhymes! Okay girl. Stop spazzing out and stick to the script.

Well today is an important day for my whole family which is made of me, my siblings and my daughter Sachiko. For it is, drumroll please, Anime Con day! Finally! I've been waiting for this day for 6 months. And before I continue I would like to sa-

"Sis- I mean bro! Stop daydreaming on us and look. We're here!" Rosie screamed in my ear.

"Ow! What the hell! You didn't have to scream ya know!" I said while rubbing my ear.

I should really introduce you guys to me and my family before we go anywhere else.

My name is Aquirs Chan, nicknamed Kirito. I'm a 17 year old girl who finds an interest in crossdressing as anime males. I have black hair, a slight tan and onyx eyes. My cosplay is Kirito because we look so similar. My hobbies are martial arts, painting, reading, singing and writing. I like my family, music, anime/manga, movies, books and fanfiction. I hate pollution, stereotypicals, racists and sexists.

P.S If you're wondering why Rosie called me bro. It's because I try to keep my real gender hidden from the public, so my family always refers me to a boy in public.

P.P.S Since I'm a girl crossdressing, when some girl asks me out I always say I'm gay.

My sister's name is Rosie Chan, nicknamed Soul. She's 17 and loves plushies. She has long dyed white hair, white skin and ember eyes. She is cosplaying as a female Soul, but with her eyes. Her hobbies are dancing, martial arts and collecting. She likes her family, animals, plushies, music videos, movies and rare items. She hates crime, pollution, overhunting, deforestation, racists and sexists.

My brother's name is Tron Chan, nicknamed Jellal. He's 17 and loves magical theories. He has dyed blue hair, tan skin, and brown eyes with FT Jellal's eye tattoo on his right eye. He's cosplaying as obvious answer is obvious, Jellal. His hobbies are reading magic books, playing sports, martial arts and mixing music. He likes his family, sports, his mixer(which he carries on his phone everywhere) and music. He hates reality(who doesn't!) , injuries, hospitals and mean peeps(which when translated from Aquirsese means people).

And finally is my adopted daughter Sachiko Chan, named after Sachiko Shinozaki. She's 7 years old and loves the anime Corpse Party: Tortured Souls(I don't mind if watches gore. It's part of the family to lose childish innocence at a young age). She has long black hair, light skin and onyx eyes. Cosplaying as Sachiko her namesake. She doesn't have any hobbies. She likes her family, anime/manga and paper dolls. She hates promise breakers and stupid people.

And that's my beloved family you guys. MOVING ON!

While I was dozing off in dreamland again. Tron had somehow dragged me into the convention and was trying to sell me as a Kirito statue. After the description ended I snapped out of it and saw that I was being sold to someone cosplaying as Asuna. My eyes widened and I panicked. I didn't want to be sold as a sex toy!

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I'M NOT A STATUE!" I screamed frantically, waving my arms around for good measure.

After she left, I pulled my actually-real-sword Eluciador and turned to face my family in a death glare.

"Alright, who tried to sell me to a Asuna cosplayer?" I growled, holding Eluciador even harder.

Rosie and Sachiko both pointed to Tron, who was sweating bullets.

"I-it w-was-sn't m-me. I-I s-wear." Tron stuttered like an idiot.

"Jellal…In chan fe nein ga!"(Sorry but if you don't know it's German)I screamed in fury. Running towards him like a bullet.

"Oh shit!" He yelled while running away.

"Language!" Yelled Sachiko playfully.

"Guys, slow down goddamnit!" Rosie yelled over the crowd, running along side Sachiko.

While running, Tron stopped suddenly and I bumped into him, Rosie and Sachiko following.

"What's the big idea! Do you actually want me t-" I stopped mid sentence, rubbing my eyes as if they were playing tricks on me.

Rosie and Sachi stopped and gaped along with me and Tron. In front of us was a glowing door with a dragon design on it. There was a note on it.

Rosie stopped gaping and went for the note. She opened it and read.

"Dear Chosen Ones,

If you are reading this, I want you to remember three things.

This is a door that leads into the movie, Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn. You will arrive three days before the movies starts.

I put this in an anime con for specific reasons. If you are wearing cosplay, you will immediately get the powers of the character you are cosplaying as. But know that you will not turn into the characters and you are still wearing cosplay.

You can come and go as you like after the movie ends, but you cannot go home if the movie is running.

That's all you need to know and remember these rules. You may take them with you if you like.

The Giver"

"Oh my gods! It's the Giver! We haven't heard from him for a year." Tron exclaimed, excitement in his eyes.

"Well lets get going!" I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Yay! My first dimensional adventure!" Said Sachi, having heard our awesome tale when we were in SAO.

"To ze portal!" Yelled Rosie, opening the door and cartwheeling in.

Tron soon followed while doing a handspring. I just walked in with Sachi, holding hands. And suddenly, everything lit up in gay rainbow sparkles.

*This is the line just ignore me desu. T_T*

After the gay pride show ended, we were in an alleyway in -with my internal map mode on- Saint Haven. Beside me were Tron, Rosie and Sachi, ready to start our adventure with a little bit of fangasms with us.

*Back to the 4th wall breaker Aquirs*

So yeah. That why everythings so boss right now. And even Sachi has all our po-. Wait a minute, hold the phone. Saying this will give you guy spoilers if you haven't read our first adventure in SAO so read that first. And now without further ado ama say bye.

BYE GUYS! ^o^*


	2. Singing Our Hearts Out & Meeting Varnak

Let The Chaos Ensue!

Singing Our Hearts Out and Meeting Varnak

Summary: A bosssome group of triplets(and the oldest's adopted child) were having a blast at an Anime Con when they are called by the Giver once again to go into their favorite movie, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn, three days before the movie starts. Now with the powers of Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party and Fairy Tail at their disposal, see what happens when this group meets the main characters!

Sequel to "Into the World of SAO"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following animations: Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn and Fairy Tail. (I don't know their ages so lets say that everyone is in the ages from 17 – 24 and I changed their names to our author names so I don't get sued.)

*Sachiko's POV, Day 1*

Yay! My first POV ever in this series. I'm so excited that could sing Uptown Funk in my Chipmunk voice. In fact mommy says that singing is a good way to make money.

"Daddy! Lets sing to get money. We can sing, auntie can dance and uncle can play the music on his mixer." I said, earning a peace sign from mommy.

"Alright soldiers. We are following Lieutenant Sachiko's plan to earn money. Lets get cracking and set this up." Mommy ordered.

So we walked out of the alleyway and set up a tip box while uncle adjusts his mixer.

"Okay, I have a bunch of songs ready to go, so any recommendations?" Asked uncle, holding his phone.

"I wanna hear some Uptown Funk." Said auntie while stretching her limbs.

"Uptown Funk it is. Sachi are you gonna sing in your Chipmunk voice?" Asked uncle.

"Yes uncle." I said

"Alright! Let get this party started." Said mommy.

Uncle pressed the play button and music started blasting out. People stopped and stared at us, probably wondering what we were doing.

"Hello people of Saint Haven! We're the Chan Family and we bring you a song in exchange for dropping money in this box. And without further ado, HIT IT!" Yelled mommy.

 _[Aquirs and Sachiko{Chipmunk voice}]_

 _This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself I'm so pretty_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down_

While we were singing, auntie was throwing it down on the dance floor. People were cheering and clapping to the beat, while dropping tons of money into our box. __

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio! Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!  
[Aquirs]  
Before we leave  
Imma tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

 _Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it  
If you freaky than own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it_

 _[Aquirs and Sachiko]  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up_

By the time we were done the crowd was wild. Our money box was halfway full(it was a pretty big box) and crowd was screaming for an encore. So we gave them one more song.

 _[Sachiko]  
If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _[Aquirs]  
Right about now  
If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?  
Or is you gonna say goodbye?  
Can you tell me right now?  
If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Shawty, would it be alright  
Come on show me that you down  
Now tell me would you really ride for me  
Baby tell me would you die for me  
Would you spend your whole life with me  
Would you be there to always hold me down  
Tell me would you really cry for me  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around_

 _[Sachiko]  
If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _[Aquirs]  
Let's get it down  
All I wanna is somebody who really don't need much  
A boy that I know I can trust  
To be there when money low  
If I did not have nothing else to give but love  
Would that even be enough  
Please, me need to know  
Now tell me would you really ride for me  
Baby tell me would you die for me  
Would you spend your whole life with me  
Would you be there to always hold me down  
Tell me would you really cry for me  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around_

 _[Sachiko]  
If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _[Aquirs]  
Tell me tell me would you want me  
Tell me tell me would you call me  
If you knew I wasn't balling  
Cause I need boy who's always by my side  
Tell me tell me do you need me  
Tell me tell me do you love me  
Or is it just tryna play me  
Cause I need a boy to hold me down for life_

 _[Sachiko]  
If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _[Aquirs and Sachiko]  
If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

After that final song our box was full to the brim and people were cheering our name. We left and went to a nearby market to shop with the money we earn -and mommy had calculated the total into- 42 gold pieces.

Uncle took 10 pieces and went to the Blacksmith's shop to get a dagger in case his magic fails him. After he came back an amazing and beautiful dagger. We went to a nearby forest to practice the powers the Giver gave us.

Mommy seems to have recovered all her sword skills from SAO. Auntie transformed into a sword which mommy says is called Dark Repulsor. Mommy picked up auntie and their soul wavelengths match.

Uncle seems to have gotten the magic of Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail. If I remember correctly he uses Heavenly Body Magic which uses stars to power it up. I have a pair of indestructible knitting scissors and spirit powers.

We agreed to camp here for the night so we could find a spot to practice in tomorrow. We all said goodnight and slept.

 _*Timeskip to morning and Varnak's POV, Day 2*_

It was a beautiful morning, so I decided to take a walk in the woods while Gerrant and Argenta stayed on the ship. While walking I came across a group that camping in the woods. Usually I would take a glance and move on, but something intrigued me about this group.

A boy with black hair opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He stood up walked over to me. I now noticed on his back was a sword, I got ready to defend myself when he suddenly pet me on the head and said:

"Hey there stalker. How ya doing? Nevermind go wake up my family while I cook this random meat I got out of nowhere." And true to his word, he pulled a chunk of meat out of nowhere and started cooking it at the fire.

I felt obliged to follow his orders for I had discrete feeling that disobeying him would be a bad idea. I went to go wake up the white haired girl first when the black haired boy stopped me.

"Don't wake her up because if you don't do it properly you will get the beating of your life." He said, handing me a strange device.

"What's this?" I spoke for the first time I got here.

"That's what we like to call our jiyuu(freedom). All you have to do is put it under her nose and let her sniff it. It works like when a hungry man smells food. Try." He said, cutting up the already cooked meat with a hunting knife.

I put it under the girl's nose and she almost immediately grabbed it from my hands and sat up. She already looked awake although she was holding the device and muttering things like "my precious".

Soon I woke up the blue haired boy and the little girl. They invited me to have breakfast with them and I accepted. Now we were sitting around a doused fire eating meat.

The black haired boy swallowed his last piece and licked his fingers. He then turned to me and said:

"We haven't truly introduced ourselves so I'll start. My name is Aquirs Chan, but everybody calls me Kirito."

"I'm Rosie Chan, but please call me Soul." Said the white haired girl.

"Wazzap! My name's Tron Chan. You can call me Jellal." Said the blue haired boy.

"Hello nice bunny. I'm Sachiko Chan, but my loved ones call me Sachi." Said the little girl.

"Wait. BUNNY!" I yelled embarrassed.

They ignored me and Rosie asked, "So you know our names, so what's yours?"

"Well my name is Varnak." I said, still a little miffed.

"Well Varnak. Welcome to the chaos that is our family." They all said at the same time.

I sweatdropped and cracked an awkward grin, but I knew that this would be the start of a very troublesome yet amazing friendship.


	3. No Otaku Hatin!

Let The Chaos Ensue!

No Otaku Hatin!

Summary: A bosssome group of triplets(and the oldest's adopted child) were having a blast at an Anime Con when they are called by the Giver once again to go into their favorite movie, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn, three days before the movie starts. Now with the powers of Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party and Fairy Tail at their disposal, see what happens when this group meets the main characters!

Sequel to "Into the World of SAO"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following animations: Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn and Fairy Tail. (I don't know their ages so lets say that everyone is in the ages from 17 – 24 and I changed their names to our author names so I don't get sued.)

A/N: Sorry if there is very little talking. I'm better at writing stories that have no talking in them. And if anyone spotted the ship I mentioned. Great! Internet hugs and cookies for you! And if you don't. Better luck on a Friday.

*Gerrant's POV*

It was very beautiful morning. I was just basking in the sunlight while Argenta went down the ramp. She said she wanted to go pick flowers from the patch at the front of the ship.

I breathed in the fresh air and sighed. The air here was far better than my "hometown". Argenta could agree about that.

I suddenly heard something, usually I would brush it off as Varnak, but there were multiple voices so I readied my sword. And out of the woods popped out…Varnak and a group of strangers.

"Gerrant! Good morning! Now lower that sword will you, we got guests." Said Varnak. I sheathed my sword, but didn't lower my guard.

Varnak climbed up the plank and the group followed. I took this time to study them. One of them, presumably the oldest, had black hair and onyx eyes. He looked at lot like Velskud. He was carrying a child on his back that also had black hair and eyes. Siblings maybe?

Then there were two others that were playing an odd game. The one winning had white hair and amber eyes, she was also wearing strange clothing. The one losing had blue hair and brown eyes, he looked like a priest.

"Um…Hello? Fingers to stranger?" Said the oldest one, he was snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name's Gerrant." I said, slightly startled.

The oldest smiled and put the child down, "Well my name's Kirito Chan. And I don't need to say no damn cliché line." He stuck his hand out to shake. I shook it, silently wondering what cliché meant.

The others introduced themselves, "I'm Soul Chan. And like meh brotah said, no cliché line." Said the white haired one.

"My name's Jellal Chan. No other words needed." Said the blue haired one.

"My name is Sachiko Chan. Nice to meet you miss." Said the child. Wait, did she say miss?

"Um.. I'm sorry, but I'm a man." I said nervously to now known as Sachiko.

Sachiko blinked, "But you have long hair. You must be a girl." Out of the corner of my eye, Varnak was trying to hold in his laughter. I glared at him halfheartedly.

I was about to correct her again when Kirito bent down and said, "Sachi, that fellow there is a dude. So quit the genderqueer game."

"Okay daddy!" Said Sachiko, shocking me and Varnak.

"B-but you must only be sixteen! Yet you have a child!" Stuttered Varnak. I was in shock as well.

Just as was about to protest, Kirito held up his hand in a stop sign and explained, "Sachi is my adopted daughter and I'm 17."

Varnak and I breathed silent sighs of relief.

Just then, Argenta climbed back aboard with a bundle of flowers in her arms. She didn't seem worried that there were unknown visitors on the ship.

The family introduced themselves to Argenta. She seemed to be at ease with these people. She even asked Sachi if she wanted make flower crowns with her. Sachi said yes and started braiding flowers. Kirito joined them.

I looked to Varnak who was making sure the guest rooms were set.

"Varnak? Where did you find these people?" I asked. He answered with his back turned.

"I found them camping in the woods nearby. Kirito just got up, pet me on the head, called me a stalker and asked me to wake up his siblings and child."

I started to ponder about this. What were they doing in the woods anyway? Just then, I heard Argenta call me.

"Brother. Look at the crowns we made." She said and held up her white and purple crown proudly. Sachi was holding a red and blue one.

I looked at them again. Wait…where was Kirito. I felt something on my head. I turned around and saw Kirito standing behind me holding a mirror.

"Yolo!" (In Aquirsese this means hello) He gestured to the mirror as if saying _Look at this._

I looked into the mirror and saw that he had put a black and red flower crown on my head. He then asked,

"What do think of your new crown Mr. Flower prince?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pfft- hahahhahahhahha!" I laughed. And I haven't laughed for a long time. Everyone else was laughing too.

Soon our laughter died down and then Kirito turned deadly serious. He put on a pair of strange eye coverings and yelled,

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! GET IN POSITION!" Soul, Jellal and Sachiko got to their feet and ran behind Kirito and saluted.

"YES CAPTAIN SIR! REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!" They all yelled at the same time. They all then faced us with their arms crossed.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IF YOU'RE GONNA TOLERATE US! THEN WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO SET SOME RULES!" Yelled Kirito. He then pulled out a very short list.

"Okay. Number 1: Never ever take these flat silver things, which are called phones, away from us. If you do, we will hunt you down and murder you.

Number 2: Any physical or mental harm to my friends, family or **future husband** will be immediate execution by fangirls.

And the most important rule of all. Number 3." He then took a deep breath and gestured to his family. They stepped forward.

"NO OTAKU HATIN!" They all screamed together. Kirito then cleared his throat and asked,

"Do any of you have any questions?"

Argenta raised her hand. Kirito nodded to her to speak.

"I remember in the second rule that you said "future husband". Don't you mean future wife?" Me and Varnak also looked at him questionably.

"Well I'm gay. Which means I'm attracted to the same gender which are males. And I will get someone to love me as I love them. Even if they hate me and call me insane. THEY WILL LOVE ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL OTHER PEOPLE. WE WILL LIVE IN HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOREVER." He answered with an insane smile. Sachi, Soul and Jellal hugged him and gently calmed him down.

Varnak, Argenta and I were in shock. How could he love someone so much that he would kill for them?

"It's okay guys. We'll take him to the guest room and have him rest for a while. Varnak can you help us?" Asked Soul, gently tugging her brother towards him.

Varnak lifted him over his shoulders and carried him downstairs. Argenta, Sachi, Soul and Jellal followed. Leaving me behind on the deck.

I thought back about he said about his weird intention on getting a husband. When he said happily ever after he looked directly at me.

Somehow this realization made my heart skip a beat.


	4. The Adventure Begins! Finally!

Let the Chaos Ensue!

The Adventure Begins! Finally!

Summary: A bosssome group of triplets(and the oldest's adopted child) were having a blast at an Anime Con when they are called by the Giver once again to go into their favorite movie, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn, three days before the movie starts. Now with the powers of Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party and Fairy Tail at their disposal, see what happens when this group meets the main characters!

Sequel to "Into the World of SAO"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following animations: Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn and Fairy Tail. (I don't know their ages so lets say that everyone is in the ages from 17 – 24 and I changed their names to our author names so I don't get sued.)

A/N: Hey guys! The main storyline's finally starting eh? Anyway, for those who haven't watched the movie. You better watch it now before reading this chapter because it contains major spoilers for the people who haven't seen it.

Legend:

Calibri: Author

Papyrus(in honor of Undertale Papyrus): 4th Wall Breaker Aquirs

Comic Sans(in honor of Undertale Sans): 4th Wall Breaker Rosie

Broadway: 4th Wall Breaker Tron

Jokerman: 4th Wall Breaker Sachiko

*Third Person's POV + 4th Wall Breaker Chans POV, Day 4*

Okay so if you're wondering why we skipped a day is because we wanted to get on with the storyline right guys?

Oh yeah. We were bored of sitting around all day waiting for junk to happen.

Totally. It's like you're trying to make us wait old hag.

Hey! I'm not old! I am 15 years old you idiots!

Yeah whatever. *Old Hag*

Hey! I'm the author, I can still see what you're thinking you know.

Oh yeah. Hahahahah isn't it funny mommy?

*Sigh* Whatever. On with the story!

*To the actually-not-a-filler real real story*

Aquirs/Kirito, Rosie/Soul, Tron/Jellal and Sachiko all sitting cross legged on the floor of the guest room of Varnak's ship. They made a circle while holding hands. Suddenly, all of their heads dropped down to the floor as if knocked unconscious.(I am totally stealing this from Mirai Nikki. Sorry to whoever made it and I love your anime and manga. It made me cry and that is a very difficult feat.)

But in a different realm, they were fully conscious. They're eyes glowed red as if possessed. They flitted their eyes around the vast darkness as images ran through their minds. These images were scenes that were the elves battle and the introduction to the movie. (I'm trying to make it as vague as possible so the idiotic ones who decided to not watch the movie and be total buttheads to just get it over with.)

The scene ended with Elena disappearing off in a black fog. The family reopened their eyes in the real world and sat up straight.

"So. The adventure has huh?" Kirito stated with a smirk on her/his face(remember that Kirito is a crossdresser.) Her family looked over to her with similar smirks on their faces.

They all said together, "Well be prepared Altera. Because Hell's coming and we're coming right behind it."

*Begin Season 1: Episode 2 Part 1*

*Play SAO II Courage*

 _It shows Aquirs, Rosie, Tron and Sachi together in a_ _screen._

 _After that it moves to another screen, showing all the main characters from DNWD. Along with Number 1 and Number 2._

 _The screens flash and become character info rolling quickly along to an old man sitting in a mirrored room._

 _The Chan family shows up. In front of them are the images of memories from their normal life to the other dimensions._

 _A picture shows the Chans in the real world, flipping around to show their Chosen forms along with the DNWD crew._

 _It shows the Chans fighting various monsters and beast from other dimensions._

 _It shows everyone teleporting to the front of a giant set of doors with a sign above saying Other Dimensions._

 _The Chans are about to enter the doors when they turn back and see the DNWD crew standing behind them smiling. They smile back and enter the doors._

 _Various places around Altera show up one by one in a swirl of rose petals and light._

 _Memories of Aquirs, Rosie and Tron trying to survive on the streets and SAO._

 _One last picture shows the Chans and the DNWD crew standing in front of a giant tree as sun sets behind them._

*End SAO II Courage*

*Absolute Timeskip to Varnak brings up Lambert*

Lambert, Number 1 and Number 2 had just arrived when the Chans went out to the top. They walked over to Gerrant and Argenta. Argenta brought her finger to her mouth as a _shh_ sign. Then proceeded to point at Varnak and Lambert. Kirito nodded.

We watched as Lambert epically failed for a while. When he was getting pulverized for who knows the number from Varnak, Kirito winked at Sachi and pointed up to the sky. She nodded in understanding and acted tired.

"I'm going to get Sachi to our rooms. She seems sleepy." Kirito whispered. Gerrant nodded at her and Kirito took this as a signal.

Kirito carried Sachi on his back and proceeded to the guest rooms. But once they were out of eyesight, Kirito put Sachi and Kirito transformed into ALO Kirito and Sachi transformed into her spirit form. They cast invisibility spells, Kirito sprouted wings on her back, Sachi started to float, and they took off.

They hovered just above Lambert and Varnak. When Lambert finally got a hit on Varnak he spoke,

"No bad."

"I would say I won." Said Lambert, breathless.

"But, you sure?" Asked Varnak.

"Huh?"

Varnak roared or whatever the hell he did and a gust of strong wind lifted the fog and sent Lambert flying.

Varnak stretched, picked up the wooden sword, jumped towards Lambert and yelled,

"NEXT UP, THIS!"

A sword handle stopped him in midswing. It was Gerrant, and he spoke,

"Varnak! Are you done with your little game?" Gerrant lifted the wooden sword from his handle, revealing himself to Lambert.

"Varnak? The famous mercenary? Varnak?" Asked Lambert. Varnak chuckled and answered his question,

"Yup, that's me."

"Wow! I just beat Varnak."Lambert exclaimed, above them Sachi was about to drop down when Kirito stopped her. She held up three fingers.

"Beat me? *Chuckle* I was just having some fun Gerrant.*Chuckles*" One…

"And you're Gerrant. The famous dragon fighter!" Two…

Argenta walked over to Gerrant holding Number 2,

"Brother, look at what else that keep flying aboard. Let's keep them." Three!

"Argenta has a weakness for small creat-!" Gerrant was stopped midsentence when something or someone fell on top of him.

From above, Kirito and Sachi transformed back into their cosplay forms and dropped down. Sachi gently fell onto Lambert's shoulders(she a spirit remember) and Kirito fell onto Gerrant, not as gently.

"Presto Motherfuckah!" Screamed Kirito and Sachi. Kirito got off of Gerrant, but Sachi stayed where she was.

"Um, who are you?" Asked Lambert, mostly to Sachi who was playing with his hair and sitting on his back.

Gerrant got back up just as Soul and Jellal walked over with fizzy drinks. They held up two more to Kirito and Sachi who accepted them eagerly.

"And who are you two?" Lambert asked again. This time to Soul and Jellal.

Gerrant rubbed his neck and said/asked, "These are our friends. Their names in order are Kirito, Soul, Jellal and Sachi. By the way, where did you get those?"

"Over there." Soul said, and pointed toward a vending machine that was clearly not there before.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Argenta, softly stroking Number 2.

"I dunno, but we don't like to question it. By the way, do any of you want one?" Answered/asked Jellal, pulling out a couple of quarters.

Lambert and Varnak raised their hands and Jellal went over to the machine and started putting in coins.

Suddenly, Lambert perked up, "I remember you guys. You're all famous in Saint Haven." He said, surprising everyone else.

*Record breaking* "Whoa, whoa, whoa peep. Are you saying that just because we marched into the Saint Haven and sang a couple of songs for money. That we're all famous now?" Asked Soul in a country accent.

"Yeah! You're all in the news and everything." Insisted Lambert.

"Gals and bros. Settle down. We knew this would happen sooner or later. So when we get to Saint Haven or we just do it now. Start Emergency Procedure 2: Disguises!" Kirito ordered. And what happened next shocked everyone who wasn't a Chan.

Kirito transformed into GGO Kirito and took a few footsteps just to get used to the armor weight.

Soul transformed into Dark Replusor and Kirito picked her up. Soul shone in the sword's reflection, the same but fully naked.

Jellal turned into SAO him. Which had black hair and blue eyes. He cast some of his Heavenly Body Magic.

And Sachi transformed into her full spirit form with the red dress and the gray skin.

"And yes peeps. We can do this." Answered Kirito.

Lambert shrugged and said some lines from the movie. Behind their backs, the Chans held hands. Hoping that even their adventure started. That it was never going to end.

*End Season 1: Episode 2 Part 1*

*Play Everything Stays from Adventure Time*

 _One last picture shows everyone waving goodbye to the audience._

 _One by one. The DNWD group starts disappearing._

 _The Chans are left behind. And the background starts fading._

 _The background changes to a vast wilderness that could have only be found in SAO._

 _Behind the Chans is a cabin. This was the Chans previous home in SAO._

 _The picture fades out and a sentence starts writing._

 _The sentence says, "Welcome home, my family."_

*End Adventure Time: Everything Stays*


	5. Aquirs Found Something

Let the Chaos Ensue!

Aquirs Found Something

Summary: A bosssome group of triplets(and the oldest's adopted child) were having a blast at an Anime Con when they are called by the Giver once again to go into their favorite movie, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn, three days before the movie starts. Now with the powers of Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party and Fairy Tail at their disposal, see what happens when this group meets the main characters!

Sequel to "Into the World of SAO"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following animations: Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Corpse Party, Dragon's Nest Warrior's Dawn and Fairy Tail. (I don't know their ages so lets say that everyone is in the ages from 17 – 24 and I changed their names to our author names so I don't get sued.)

A/N Hey peeps! Aquirs-Chan here and we are back. Now before you complain to me about having terrible writing. One: Comment all you want. I read them all and they might improve my story. Just be nice about it. And Two: If you saw the ship implied in chapter 3. That is now the official pairing of this episode of Season 1(Family Gathering).

BTW for the clueless ones. Aquirs/Kirito is a half Yandere. (Which basically means that they tolerate their Senpais hanging with other people instead of being obsessive. But they still do threaten rivals, and hurt or kill anyone who hurts or flirts with their Senpais. They also aren't creepy about it so their Senpais actually love this side of them. But I think I actually made her a real Yandere. Tell me what you think.)

*Author's POV*

At the king's palace. Nerwin had finally arrived and was trying to reason with the king, but didn't seem convinced.

"An alliance? We're enemies. And have been for years." Said the king while drink from a goblet on his throne.

"Altera will not survive your highness." Nerwin tried to reason, but was interrupted by a priest.

"Princess this is the human palace." Said the priest when a sorceress appeared from behind Nerwin.

"Ha Priest! Why don't you save that for the beasts Terram." Said the sorceress, doing something that I don't know how to describe.

"If it weren't for Nerwin's reputation. I wouldn't be here either." Continued the sorceress.

"That's enough from you wtich. You have no official standing here is that clear?" Said the now known priest, Terram, in a venomous tone. Stating his clear hatred for this sorceress.

"STOP! Let her speak! Not that believe any Elf words anyway." Exclaimed the king. Swiping his plate full of fruit and his goblet of the table.

Nerwin walked toward him and said, "Your highness. You may not trust the elves, but the Elven Map does not lie." She placed a map on the table. The land Altera showed up in a 3D hologram.

"The Black Dragon's forces are moving across the land. You humans know that if the Dragon wakes from hibernation. It will be stronger than ever. This may be the last chance for Altera." Nerwin continued, but the king looked apon with uninterest.

Nerwin walked away from the king, kneeled in front of him and said, "I beg you. You highness."

"Princess!" The sorceress protested, but Nerwin cut her off.

"Now is time to forget the past and form an alliance. We must kill the Black Dragon." She said. The sorceress saw reason and quickly followed.

"Nerwin is right! There is no time to waste! We must act!" Exclaimed the sorceress.

"Kasarana! You're out of line!" Said Terram to the now known sorceress, Kasarana.

She ignored him and continued, "Altera is in danger. We are all in danger." Kasarana kneeled as well. Being supported with her staff.

Terram sighed and kneeled as well, he said, "Its true. The elves and the sorceresses cannot be trusted. But we priests sense this evil too. Perhaps it is time for an alliance."

The king groaned and said, "Dragons and beasts. Beasts and dragons. They were defeated by us decades ago. And now you want me to go to because of some map. What kind of joke is this?"

As the king was saying this. Kasarana's staff jewel glowed in anger. And suddenly, darkness.

*Begin Season 1: Episode 2 Part 2*

*Play SAO II Courage*

 _It shows Aquirs, Rosie, Tron and Sachi together in a_ _screen._

 _After that it moves to another screen, showing all the main characters from DNWD. Along with Number 1 and Number 2._

 _The screens flash and become character info rolling quickly along to an old man sitting in a mirrored room._

 _The Chan family shows up. In front of them are the images of memories from their normal life to the other dimensions._

 _A picture shows the Chans in the real world, flipping around to show their Chosen forms along with the DNWD crew._

 _It shows the Chans fighting various monsters and beast from other dimensions._

 _It shows everyone teleporting to the front of a giant set of doors with a sign above saying Other Dimensions._

 _The Chans are about to enter the doors when they turn back and see the DNWD crew standing behind them smiling. They smile back and enter the doors._

 _Various places around Altera show up one by one in a swirl of rose petals and light._

 _Memories of Aquirs, Rosie and Tron trying to survive on the streets and SAO._

 _One last picture shows the Chans and the DNWD crew standing in front of a giant tree as sun sets behind them._

*End SAO II Courage*

*Aquirs' POV*(Sorry if you only see it for Aquirs' POV. I only do this because she also is me and has my point of view and I kind of am the voice in their heads. So yeah.)

Okay old hag, what is with all the muttering and jazz? (*I am not old!*) Yeah whatever you say.

So anyway, going back to the main storyline.i We'll just give you guys a reminder of our disguises in Saint Haven. I am GGO Kirito and I am finally speaking and looking like my proper gender! Rosie/Soul transformed into Dark Replusor and is strapped to my back, taking a nap. (*That rhyme was unnecessary.*) Yes I know, but it was right there! I had to take it!

Tron/Jellal looks like his SAO Chosen,(the forms they take when they enter another dimension.) For those who read our first adventure, you probably know what he looks like, but for the other bitches who didn't read, let me refresh your memory. He has black hair and blue eyes, he is wearing what looks like Klein's armor, but blue.

And as for Sachi, she looks exactly like her namesake. She even got the gray skin! And I think we all look pretty cool, so give a favorite to Author-Chan for making us look like this. (*I will look you up and add you guys to make favorites as well as a reward.*)

And we have gone off track again! Man, we are terrible! So anyway, we had arrived in Saint Haven, thank the Giver that no one noticed us. But we're still going to sing anyway. It's been a while sense I sang in my girl voice.

We told everyone else that we were going to take a stroll, if you interpret stroll as jumping rooftops like maniacs.

"Guys! Check this out! Quadruple flip!" Screamed Jellal. He only did three flips in the air before the faceplanted onto a roof. Some singles fell off from the force of his weight.

We all faceplamed at his stupidity unrehearsed(I could hear Rosie faceplam and she has amazing vision in weapon form so she can see outside). As we watched Tristan twitch in pain, I got out some snacks and fizzy drinks from my inventory and tossed them to Sachi and Soul, who had temporarily transformed back so she could eat.

We popped the snacks open and ate. Somehow Jellal hasn't recovered yet. So we decided to leave him there with snacks and a note. Soul turned back into Dark Replusor and we were off.

"Hey Kirito?" Asked Soul. I unsheathed her and responed with a 'hmm'.

"I know the Giver sent us here. But why? He gave us a reason in SAO and that was to save as many lives as possible. But why are we in DNWD?" She asked. I pondered about for a second. Just why did the Giver send us here?

Finally, I answered, "I don't know Sis. But I think it has something to do with Cook and the army." That was the best I got. But she seemed to accept it. I sheathed her and looked back at Sachi. She stopped in front of something.

I backtracked and stood beside her. I looked at the thing she was staring at. It was a busted up cat doll. It looked just like the one that Corpse Party Sachiko owned. I looked at my own Sachi. She desperately wanted take it, but was afraid that it already belonged to someone else.

I smiled and snatched it up. I crouched down, looked Sachi in the eye and said, "You can have this Sachi. We'll patch it up when we get back to the ship."

She smiled and tried to grab it from my hands, but I held it away. She looked baffled.

"Uh uh. If I give you this doll. You have to promise me something." I said.

"Oh course mommy!" Said Sachi.

"You must swear on the River Styx that if I die. You will look at this doll and remember me in your heart."

Sachi nodded, "I swear on the River Styx that I will treasure this forever!" As she said this, the sky rumbled with the sound of thunder. That meant that Zeus had heard her promise. *Timepause*

(*'Sniffs' That was absolutely beautiful!*) What are you talking about Author-Chan? You're the one making me say this. By the way, why did you decide to make me let out the Yandere me?(*Oh! That's because I talked with the gods and the Giver. But, before I answer I gotta ask. Do you believe in the Red String of Fate*)

Well, I do. But what does something like that have to do with anything? (*Well, Aphrodite were looking up the strings when she decided she wanted to take an experiment*)

*snorts* I'm sorry, but Aphrodite and experiment in the same sentence is impossible. (*I know. I didn't believe it too. Anywho, she wanted to experiment with the strings, but didn't have any test subjects. So she went to the Giver and asked for someone. And he recommended you*)

So what did he say? (*He said that the strings connects soulmates from across time and space. And since he's the master of time and space, he knew who you would end up with, and you are blushing*)

*Rubs blush off* Well, how will I know who I end up with? (*I can't tell you because that would break the connection you have with your soulmate. All I can tell you is that you mate I in this dimension. And that he loves your Yandere side. You got a good man!*)

*Puts on puppy eye face* (*'Sigh' Fine! You can try to find him by doing this. You tie a red ribbon around your ankle and dangle it in the air. The person tugging on the other end is your soulmate*) Thanks Author-Chan! (*'Sigh' The things I do for you guys.

Anyway, back to the story! *TimeStart*

As you were listening to Author-Chan's useless rambling. I had taken Sachi and Soul back to Jellal. He had regained consciousness and was eating the chips we left him. I felt a sweatdrop roll off my head. He wasn't even worried that we abandoned him.

"Hey dudettes!" He yelled. I felt the sweatdrop get larger.

Suddenly, we were shaken by a large _BOOM!_ We all looked to each other and nodded. The beasts have gotten into the city. I quickly sent everyone teleport crystals, since running would have been fruitless.

We appeared just in time to see the beasts entering. Glutton beast stood there in all his chubby glory.

' _Alright everyone. Switch maneuvers!' 'Hai!'_ (BTW this is an ability from the Giver called 'Conversation')

We ran into battle with our weapons and Soul. I heard Gerrant yell his lines at us instead of Lambert, but couldn't hear him because of adrenaline. I ran towards Glutton and growled. Soul had fallen silent.

I ran at him with a sword skill glowing red. Gashes appeared in his skin with blood leaking out. He tried to hit me, but I was too fast. I looked at my health bar and took a glance at Sachi and Jellal. They were getting overwhelmed.

"SWITCH!" I screamed. I ran toward the crowd of beasts and used another sword skill. Jellal ran and took my place.

Sachi was fighting like there was no tomorrow. She was stabbing beasts left and right, using her powers to even drive some insane and kill their allies.

Just then, I heard Jellal yell, "SWITCH!" He ran back to the beasts as Sachi took his place."

"This is one badass fight!" Said Soul, now back from wherever she came.

"Shut your mouth!" I yelled at her, thrusting Elulciador through a beast coming my way.

' _Anyway. Let finish this with a Soul Resonance!'_ I smirked giving her the signal.

"SWITCH!" Yelled Sachi. I sheathed Eluciador and held Soul with both hands and ran towards Glutton. I saw trough the corner of my eye that the DNWD group were staring at us in awe.

"Get ready Soul!" I screamed. All she did was wink which kinda irked me.

As ran towards Glutton, he looked like a mess. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. But won't give any of them mercy.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We screamed in unison. Soul was getting bigger in hands, but she wasn't getting heavier.

I jumped up and raised up Soul, who was now the size of the broken wall.

"ECLIPSE STRIKE!" I slammed her down upon Glutton, who was shaking fear.

As the Soul Resonance hit him. There was nothing left of the beast except his helmet, which was smoking. I panted and looked up. The army had just arrived and was rounding up the rest of the beasts.

I walked over to my family, who were standing next to Argenta. Liya and Lambert were just standing there awkwardly.

"Yo." I greeted. Putting a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Hello Kirito and Soul. That was an impressive feat there. What was it?" Asked Argenta.

I waved my arms lazily and said, "I'll tell you later." She nodded and looked too Liya.

I walked in front of her, stuck out my hand and said, "My name id Kirito Chan. What's yours?"

She reluctantly grabbed my hand and gave it a shake. "My name is Liya."

Lambert approached Liya and the two had their conversation. When Liya said, "It was the guy on the horse." I looked over and saw him. Velskud. My somewhat once favorite character. When he showed up. I loved him instantly, but in the way that you would love a favorite song.

So when I saw that he murdered the king under Elena's order. I was devastated that an amazing character like him would be the post antagonist. I raged like crazy everytime that scene popped up.

He got off his horse and said, "Gerrant. It is good to see you." And started walking towards said man.

Gerrant responded, "Velskud. I have missed our friendship." And then they did that weird thing that I like to call. A Brohug. It's awesome.

"These times are hard on all friendships."

"I'm glad you're here. I need someone I can trust. And I see the king has promoted you. I'm impressed." Gerrant said. Gliding his fingers across Velskud's shoulder plates.

Velskud laughed, punced Gerrant's shoulder playfully and said, "Don't be. The king has always been more impressed with you."

"I don't think he's going to be impressed after this happened in Saint Haven." Implying the broken wall.

"We'll tell him together. Then we can both endure his wrath." Said Velskud. Outside of the wall, a storm was gathering.

I can't explain it, but the way that Gerrant acted around Velskud made my anger boil. I felt like that after his death in the movie. I had to jump into the chasm, swim towards his body and cut his body into ribbons. Just to make sure he was dead.

Then I looked at Gerrant. I always felt lightheaded just standing near him. I would always have a faint blush that no one would notice. And my heart would skip a beat everytime he said my name.

Oh gods and the Giver.

I think I understand what Author-Chan was talking about.


End file.
